


【光芝诺光】囚笼（一）

by BAISHUO



Category: Zenos yae Galvus/Warrior of Light - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Zenos yae Galvus, M/M, Paladin Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:27:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21859030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAISHUO/pseuds/BAISHUO
Summary: 私设光x芝诺斯，失禁，强x，捆绑，ooc有
Relationships: Zenos yae Galvus & Warrior of Light
Kudos: 5





	【光芝诺光】囚笼（一）

阿拉米格美丽的空中花园上空，弗兰斯特正与化为神龙的皇太子殊死一战，手持剑盾的精灵脸上有着与英雄之名不符的渴望与兴奋，随着王权剑的刺出，人造的蛮神自空中坠落，化为人形。弗兰斯特紧跟而下，他知道，那个人绝不会就此简单死去。

芳香馥郁的花田被加雷安人巨大得过分的铠甲压坏，颜色鲜艳的汁水与鲜血混合，沾染在芝诺斯漂亮的金发上。  
“是你输了。”弗兰斯特将单手剑插在皇子耳边地面上。  
皇太子发出愉悦癫狂的笑声，丝毫不在意脸边带着刺骨寒意的骑士剑，缓缓起身，握着天羽羽斩的妖刀横架颈边，脸上是酣畅淋漓后的满足，“再见了，我第一个，也是最后一个朋友。”

弗兰斯特睁大眼，沉重的骑士盾狠狠磕在男人持刀的手腕上，在莉瑟的惊呼声中冲上去，戴着手铠的拳头狠狠砸在男人的下颌上。  
想不到对方弑神后依然有这样的力气，天羽羽斩脱手飞出，只斩断了几根鎏金的长发，芝诺斯几乎兴奋得发抖：“我的挚友……”  
“闭嘴！”一早就在隐忍的精灵终于爆发，脚下用力一勾，就将因为蛮神化而几乎脱力的男人压在身下，纹着暗影之民纹身的森林之民此刻的表情与纹身格外地相称。

“弗兰斯特？”莉瑟终于找到机会开口，“要帮忙把他绑起来吗？”  
精灵转头看了看红衣服的少女，像往常一样勾唇笑了笑，口中却毫不留情：“绑起来？你们有人能保证不会被他逃脱然后屠杀整个营地吗？”

因为熟悉笑容而放松警惕的少女被问得哑口无言，除了眼前的英雄，没有任何人能够看守住那个喜怒无常的疯子，她有些愧疚地低下头：“您是我们的英雄。”

弗兰斯特回过头，在莉瑟看不到的角度无声冷笑，对上皇太子饶有兴致的目光，笑容在脸上扩大，带着有些疯狂的愉悦与满足，竟与芝诺斯的笑不谋而合，两双蓝色的眼睛对视着，弗兰斯特头也不抬地说道：“所以，我要带走我的战利品了。”  
“可他是个杀人犯！”莉瑟急急地上前一步。  
“那你数的清我杀了多少人吗？”弗兰斯特反问，微微俯下身，仿佛情人间的低语一般呢喃，“我也不过是个杀人犯罢了。”也不管莉瑟的犹豫，径直拉着芝诺斯传送回了自己地处白银乡的房中。

“想不到蛮族的英雄也不是什么老好人啊？”被精灵丢在地板上，芝诺斯动作散漫地爬起来，嘴里不饶人地挑衅着，丝毫没有作为俘虏的自觉。

“你这个…”弗兰斯特深深呼吸，试图缓和胸腔中的怒火，常挂着笑容的脸变得面无表情，“人造的废物！”不顾对方身受重伤，铠靴重重地踹在男人腹部，盔甲的碰撞声后是重物倒地的声音。精灵骑在芝诺斯身上，狠狠一巴掌打在对方那对于男性来讲有些过分精致的脸上，咬牙切齿的话语间有着抹不去的阴冷恨意，“融合龙族？人造蛮神！？你就这么不择手段！”每问一句，精灵便狠狠地打一巴掌，未脱手铠的殴打很快就让芝诺斯口鼻流血。  
然而皇太子感不到疼似的笑得越发开心：“我亲爱的挚友，你在怕什么？”冰蓝的眼睛如同野兽一样盯着弗兰斯特，一字一句地诘问，“或者说，你在透过我，恨着谁？”  
“闭嘴！”弗兰斯特觉得半边身子都木了，怒火中失控地掐住男人的脖颈，冷硬的手铠在脆弱的皮肤上留下狰狞可怖的红痕。  
即使是芝诺斯，被扼住喉咙也难以发声，褐色的手甲循着本能抓着骑士的手臂，重伤和窒息夺走了这个骄傲皇子应有的力气，而对方则是熟谙魔法和近身战的骑士，巨大的差距下，这点挣扎变得微不足道，很快那双眼便缓缓闭上，失去了意识。

地下室洁白的床铺上，高大的加雷马皇子被扒光了重甲，健壮结实的身体上满是魔法和剑刃留下的痕迹，弗兰斯特慢条斯理地将附有以太的锁链扣在皇子还带着掐痕的脖颈和伤痕累累的四肢上，这才俯下身轻轻舔舐着鲜血淋漓的伤口，腥甜的血液让他越发兴奋起来，手中握着加雷安人沉甸甸的肉棒粗暴地撸动揉搓着，带着薄茧的指腹在玲口细细摩擦，将渗出的前液均匀地涂抹在冠头。  
快感的刺激下，芝诺斯很快清醒过来，察觉到自己的状态也不做过多的挣扎，反而是精灵眼中的癫狂刺激了他的神经，浅色的薄唇勾出愉悦的弧度，仿佛不是被扒光了铐在地下室等待被强奸，而是在自己的寝宫里被送来的礼物服侍。  
“你在笑什么？”弗兰斯特有些烦躁地收紧手指，粗壮的肉棒被紧紧握住，换来皇太子的痛哼，却打不乱对方的节奏。  
“我的挚友，蛮族的英雄，你对待俘虏的方法就是强奸他们吗？”芝诺斯低低笑着，主动挺腰在精灵的手掌中摩擦。  
“那么，你这个擅自叫我挚友的人，战败的处理方式就是自杀吗！？”弗兰斯特恼火地低吼，也不再顾及是否会伤到男人，手指粗暴地挤入皇太子紧致的菊穴中，指腹不断摩擦着细腻柔软的穴壁。  
沉闷的钝痛自体内传来，括约肌艰难地收缩着试图挤出入侵的异物，芝诺斯微微喘息着，蓝色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着身上有些失控的英雄：“你在害怕什么？我美丽的野兽。”  
“野兽？现在的猎人是我。”弗兰斯特将手指增加到三根，细细抚摸着皇太子的肠道，在找到那一点后开始打着圈的按摩，“芝诺斯，你真应该听听你现在的声音。”  
“呼……能取悦我的挚友，这又算什么？”芝诺斯呼吸粗重，声音被欲望熏得微微沙哑，脸上的笑容却越发抑制不住地扩大，他的兽，他的挚友，果然如他想象的一样疯狂，足以做他无聊人生的调剂。  
“是吗，”精灵抽出手指，“希望之后你也能这么想。”  
森林之民过长的肉棒毫不留情地挤入被草草扩张过的肠道，用力碾过先前找到的那点，隔着柔嫩的肠壁挤压着脆弱敏感的腺体。皇太子的喘息中带上了颤抖，手指死死抓着雪白的床单，粗壮的肉棒颤巍巍地挺立着，渗出透明的前液。  
“疼成这样还会这么硬吗？”弗兰斯特一把抓住芝诺斯的肉棒，声音恶毒，带着说不清的恨意“不愧是人造的废物。”  
冰冷的金属细棍插入加雷马皇子的玲口中，在男人低哑的痛哼中挤入尿道。精灵一边按压着芝诺斯的小腹一边细细旋转抽插着尿道棒。  
疼痛和腺体被挤压的快感很快将芝诺斯送上高潮，然而尿道口括约肌被迫打开的状态让他根本无从释放，只有泛黄的液体自尿道棒边缘渗出。皇子白净的脸上被情欲熏烤得泛起淡红，蓝色的眼睛里有着欲望无法被满足的痛苦和疯狂。  
“嘘，嘘，”精灵放开抽送尿道棒的手，“乖乖的，对你我都好。”这么说着，一直埋在肠道中没有动作的肉棒开始抽插起来，骑士常年锻炼的腰肢充满力量，很快有淫靡的味道在空气中弥散。被插着尿道棒的肉棒无法控制地渗出尿液。精灵恶劣地俯下身，在芝诺斯身上留下青紫的吻痕，然后伸舌舔吮着加雷安人特有的天眼上，满意地听到身下男人粗哑的呻吟。  
“芝诺斯，你被我操尿了。”弗兰斯特直起身，一手拍打着男人的脸一手撸动着被尿道棒堵得肿胀的肉棒，“你看看，加雷马高贵的皇太子，沾染了龙族的力量，就变成这幅废物样子，还试图自杀！”越说越气的精灵下手逐渐加重，本就受伤未愈的皇子很快再次被打破口鼻，“你就这么不择手段！不过是人造的废物！”  
浓郁的腥膻麝香和尿骚味充满了空气不流通的地下室，被精灵内射后，芝诺斯终于体力不支地再次昏迷过去，去掉了尿道棒的分身得以释放出来。精灵深深地看了一会昏迷的皇太子，沉默着转身离开了地下室。


End file.
